Bean on Wheels: Nate's summer at Camp Kidney
by NWCobalt
Summary: An epic fanfic about my character Nate's adventurous first summer at Camp Kidney with Lazlo and the rest of the gang.
1. Prologue

Location: Albuquerque, NM; at the office of Mr. Jacob Charlie Crisp.

Time: May 31, 2006 at 1:00 P.M. M.S.T

Secretary: (over the intercom) Mr. Crisp sir.

Jake: Liz how many times must I tell you just plain Jake is fine with me.

Secretary: Sorry Mr….Umm Jake sir but your brother's on line 1.

Jake: Little Nate...Is he alright? Does he sound urgent?

Secretary: He hasn't indicated that there is any emergency. He just needs to speak with you.

Jake: Alrighty then. I'm not expecting any important calls anytime soon am I Liz?

Secretary: No sir Jake...Just a client meeting this afternoon at 4.

Jake: Good. Ok then Liz I'll take it from here. Thanks Liz.

Secretary: You're welcome.

Jake then picked up his phone and selected line 1, Wondering what Nate needed to talk to him about.

Jake: Howdy Nate! What's ya been up too little bro?

Nate: Hey Jake. Well I decided that I wanted to go to a summer camp this year. It won't be the same as baseball camp but it'll be something to do. I really think I'm ready.

Jake: Well little buddy I have no doubt that you are. You've really come along way since...well you know.

Nate: The accident two years ago. You know you don't have to keep avoiding the subject. It doesn't pain me a great deal to talk about it. It shouldn't be such a problem for you by now.

Jake: I know you're right little bro but...

Nate: But nothing. Look I'm doing just fine now. What happened happened and we just need to not dwell on it.

Jake: Oh well enough about the past bro, let's discuss the present. So what camp have you decided to attend?

Nate: Well I've giving it a lot of thought and I've decided that I want to attend Camp Kidney just like you did. I also want to be part of jelly cabin like you were.

Jake began to grip tightly around the arm of his office chair with his free, left hand. That all too familiar feeling of rage and distrust that always came on when Camp Kidney was mentioned.

Nate: Jake...Big bro...You still there?

Jake: (in a slightly annoyed and infuriated tone) How...how could you decide to join that band of...? (calming down a bit to keep from swearing) of all the camps, why that one? They most likely won't even let you in being that you're a carnivore and worse a Crisp.

Nate: (sighs) I was expecting that reaction. Before you fly off the handle, hear me out. I know you're still sore at the way that handle the whole alleged incident but that was 11 years ago. I wish you didn't hold on so tightly to this grudge of yours. It can't be healthy.

Jake: The whole tribunal was a joke. Not even my so called pals in jelly cabin would offer a good defense. They never trusted me their for the mere fact that I was a coyote, a supposed trickster of the animal kingdom. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I got banned. I was no doubt set up...probably by those stuck-ups in pinto cabin or maybe even my own jelly cabin pals.

Nate: But don't you see? They will pretty much have to let me in or otherwise be known as the camp that turned away a paraplegic. It wouldn't go over well with many. And besides once I'm through being the best dang camper they've ever seen, our good family name can't help but be restored at Camp Kidney, not to mention cleaning up the reputation of coyotes and all carnivore alike. I really feel I can do this big bro. Please don't be too mad at me for this.

Jake: (fairly relaxed but still with reservations for this decision) How could I stay mad at you. You've been the one thing that has probably kept me from going insane with this awful grudge all these years. Having you to help raise has made me such a better person. Most of the time I feel I don't deserve the love Mom and Dad and you little bro still give me.

Nate: Jake, we're your family. We'll always love you and we are all so proud of how far you've come. Who would have thought you would run your own real estate firm right out of college. I can tell you for sure that we did.

Jake: (a little misty eyed) well I'm especially proud of you...your courage and strength to get through your injury. The courage to face Camp Kidney and right a decades worth of wrong. Most of all your courage to stick to your decision though you know it wouldn't set too well with me. Well Nate, I still have some reservations about your decision but I want you to enjoy your summer. If that means Camp Kidney then Camp Kidney it is.

Nate: That's all I wanted to hear. I miss you so much big bro. I think I can arrange a trip down to NM to see you after camp. Also try and get some time off and come back to Mableton with me. Mom and Dad want to see you almost as bad as me hehehe.

Jake: You know. That might be just what I need. Thanks for calling bud. Promise to write me often from camp.

Nate: You can count on it Jake. Later big bro.

Jake: Bye for now Nate.

After hanging up, Jake sat there at his desk thinking back to that time two years ago. It was July 4th, 2004, his brothers 10th birthday. How he wish he didn't but the thought of that night always flooded back after speaking to his little brother. One of the main reasons he never went back home after the accident. Oh what could he have done differently he kept thinking. There have been times before then when he got a little distracted and the front, right wheel would veer off the road but he was always able to correct. What was different about that time two years ago? Why did he end up over-correcting and loosing control? He knew it was useless to try and make since of it now but that didn't stop the nagging question. What a great rush of relief it was when Jake was taking from those thoughts by the buzz of his intercom.

Secretary: Jake sir, Ms. Creswell wants to have a word with you.

Jake: Send her in Liz.

Ah...one of the many reasons Jake looked forward to coming into work. Ms. Crystal Jade Creswell, his current business partner, had helped him get the company off the ground. She was also instrumental in helping him get use to his new surroundings in NM. She's originally a Santa Fe native, a beautiful young coyote that had just turned 21 back in April of this year. Much like Jake, she was tall and lanky, maybe just a little shy of an inch shorter than his 6' 2" frame. She also had stunning eyes the color of emeralds and perfectly matched his own. Her long, flowing light brown hair the color of brown sugar. Her fur a brilliant silver like his own. There was nothing he didn't like about her and apparently the feeling was mutual as they have already begun dating soon after the start of the company.

Jake: Ah...Crystal my dear... (embraces her then gives her a tender kiss on her cheek)...what brings you by this afternoon? I thought you were going to be in your office all day working out a possible buy.

Crystal: Well I wanted to take a break and I just had to see you.

Jake: Oh really now.

Crystal: (giggles softly) Oh you know I can't stand being away from you too long... (runs her hands through his fiery red hair and giving a playful tug on his ponytail)...You know I do wish you would cut that thing off. I think it's getting a little cheesy.

Jake: Cheesy uh...always thought it made me look sexy hehehehe.

Crystal: Hmmmm...but you don't need that ponytail to look sexy to me dear.

She walks around and sits in his office chair.

Crystal: So how goes the possible buy of the Camp Kidney property on Leaky Lake.

Jake: (looks down embarrassingly. He had completely forgotten about his current plans to buy the property and close the camp for good.) I'm afraid that we might have to put that one on the back burner for a little while longer.

Crystal: Having second thoughts?

Jake: No...not so much...it's just that my little brother Nate has decided he wanted to go there this summer.

Crystal: I see. You couldn't talk him out of it I suppose.

Jake: You know my family. We're all too dang head strong to give into anyone, even each other.

Crystal: Pity...I've got some big players in line that would like to develop that land... (she paused as she caught a glimpse of a picture sitting on Jake's desk)...this is a cute photo of you and your brother... (she turned it around to show him, it was a photo taking by some friends of his back in August of 2001. He and some friends were celebrating his 18th birthday)

Jake: (blushing) Yea...I'm surprised that my buds were cool with my bringing Nate with us but everyone who gets to know the little guy can't resist him.

The photo had poor Jake buried in the sand, supposedly after dozing off, and his friends had giving Nate a seagull feather and Nate went right to work tickling Jake's bare feet with the feather. The shocked, surprise gasp and then the howls of laughter made for a site. Nate seemed to enjoy the opportunity of getting some payback against his big brother for the times he had tickled him senseless. That was a fun summer. One Jake wished could last forever.

Crystal: I don't know if it's such a good idea to have such a weakness exposed in plain view. You might have enemies that might be able to use it.

Nate: hehehe...You think so huh...well I doubt any of my enemies will see this. Right now you're the only one who has seen this. I don't think I need to worry bout you do I?

Crystal: Hmmm...I don't know. I might be able to make good use of this information... (she laughed menacingly as she began to tickle the back of his neck)

Jake: (giggling and twitching) hey...cut it out. You know it's really unfair for my that your not ticklish. That just ain't right.

Crystal: Well dear life can be down right unfair sometimes hehehe. Well I better get back to work. (gives Jake's muzzle a peck) See you later this evening my love.

Jake: (still catching his breath) Sure thing babe. Later.

As she left, Jake went back behind his desk. It was time to make some important calls to the Prickly Pine area.

Location: Camp Kidney; Scoutmaster Lumpus's office

Time: May 31, 2006 at 3:00 P.M. M.S.T.

We find Lumpus finishing up a call from Commander Hoo-Ha concerning the tentative arrival of a new scout scheduled for Monday June 5th.

Lumpus: Yes Commander we have all the info you faxed but...but oh alright already umm I mean yes sir Commander everything will be ready for his arrival. Bye now sir.

Lumpus hangs the phone up and slumps down in his chair.

Slinkman: Sir, what did Commander Hoo-Ha want?

Lumpus: Oh Slinkman, we have to prepare for the arrival of yet another camper. I'm just now getting used to the ones we have now. Here are the details that were faxed.

Slinkman: Sir did you realize that...

Lumpus: Yes Slinkman I realize that that's one of those sneaky coyotes and I know he's related to the scout who was kicked out for theft and vandalism about 11 years ago.

Slinkman: Well sir I was going to say did you realize he's in a wheelchair?

Lumpus: A wheelchair? No I guess I didn't get to that part. No wonder his brother wants him in so bad.

Slinkman: His brother sir?

Lumpus: Yes slinkman, his brother, the one that got kicked out the one that (sarcastic tone) claims he is innocent. The one that now threatens to persuade the Big Bean to sell Camp Kidney if we are not accommodating to his younger sibling.

Slinkman: Sounds pretty bad sir. Do you think he could do it?

Lumpus: I don't know Slinkman but one thing's for sure Hoo-Ha doesn't want Camp Kidney closed down unless he's the one doing it. What's worse is he wants to join the Jelly Cabin oh Slinkman we're doomed. But on the other hand this might just be the thing to help control those delinquents.

Slinkman: How do you figure sir?

Lumpus: Well he's from the deep south isn't he? I've seen that much of his info. He should be just conservative and conformist enough to help keep those little hippies in line.

Slinkman: I'm not so sure about sir. At least I don't see how someone who had to adapt from being a young child running around all full of energy to being confined to a wheelchair a conformist.

Lumpus: Hmmm...well we'll just have to wait and see. Slinkman would you go brief those rejects in jelly cabin about there new roomie.

Slinkman: Yes sir Scoutmaster Lumpus. (he immediately turns and leaves)

Location: Jelly Cabin

Time: May 31, 2006 at 3:45 P.M. M.S.T.

Here we see everyone's favorite campers Lazlo, Raj, and Clam involved in something goofy as usual.

Raj: Alrighty monkey boy. This time you will be defeated

Clam: Defeated.

Lazlo: Bring it on you tenacious ticklers. I can take whatever you bring.

Raj: You have been warned my friend. Clam, you get his feet but hold his ankles tight. He's got a mean kick.

Clam: Big kick.

Raj: Yes and I will get his upper body.

Lazlo: (bracing himself for the inevitable tickle attack) I am ready.

A mere second later the cabin was full of the laugher of all three with Lazlo's being the loudest of course. This is the ruckus that greeted Slinkman as he approached the cabin and opened the door.

Slinkman: Ah...Jellybeans

Lazlo: (laughing like crazy) Hey...Slinkman.

Clam: (still tickling Lazlo's feet) Give up yet?

Lazlo: Does this (snicker) answer your question?

With a powerful kicking motion, Lazlo was able to sling Clam toward the cabin door, right at poor Slinkman in the doorway.

Clam: Incoming! (crash)...Hey Slinkman.

Slinkman: Uhh...hi Clam. If you can help get your bunkmates settled I would appreciate it. I need to...

Clam: Incoming!

With another crash Raj came flying from the cabin and landed on top of them.

Lazlo: (calling from within the cabin) Raj, Clam, Slinkman...you guys ok.

Clam: Wild ride! Again!

Raj: Oh no not again at least not anytime to soon. Honestly you do not realize your own strength Lazlo my friend.

Slinkman: Lazlo could you please just come out here I have an important message to share with all of you.

Lazlo: Coming Slinkman. (quickly throws back on his shirt, socks, and shoes and joins the three already outside)

Slinkman: (dusting himself off) I need to let you know that Camp Kidney will be getting a new camper that will be joining us this coming Monday. His name is Nathaniel Lee Crisp. He prefers to be called Nate however. He's a picture of him he was 9 but...

Lazlo: Ohh...let's see. (looks at the picture that was obviously taking at a baseball camp) Wow he looks very strong and athletic. His taller than I was at 9. I see he plays baseball. That's so awesome.

Raj: Well it looks like we may finally have someone that could defeat you in tickle-wrestling.

Clam: Tall!

Slinkman: Ummm...guys, there is something you really need to know. You see a couple of years back, Nate was involved in an automobile accident and well, here's the latest picture. (Shows them the most recent picture of Nate in a motorized wheelchair that his brother had giving him)

Lazlo: Oh man...that poor boy. I couldn't imagine not being able to use my legs... (sniffs)...will he walk again Slinkman?

Slinkman: I'm afraid not Lazlo. As I understand it, he is completely paralyzed from the waist down. There's nothing more anyone can do for him. But you must not feel sorry for him. I hear he has adapted very well.

Raj: What a strong and brave soul he possesses.

Clam: Herculean strength.

Lazlo: Well jelly beans; it's time we got to work. Slinkman can we keep this head shot photo for a little while. We're gonna need it to make the new figurehead for our totem pole.

Raj: And I take it he will be on top right?

Clam: Tip Top.

Lazlo: But of course guys.

Slinkman: That's very thoughtful of you guys but you don't need to treat him as a special case. I think he much prefers being treated like in other 11 y\o camper.

Lazlo: Oh it's nothing special Slinkman. The rule is that the tallest gets the top position on the pole and that honor goes from me to new tallest jelly bean Nate Crisp.

Slinkman: Of course, my mistake. Now I'm going to have to figure out a plan for making the camp more accessible... (feels tap on shoulder)

Clam: Have sketch...More accessible camp.

Clam shows a sketch of all the camp buildings with wheelchair ramps in place.

Slinkman: This is very nicely done Clam. Thanks. I shall go into town tomorrow and pick up the necessary supplies. Looks like we'll have a big work day ahead of us tomorrow.

Jelly Camp Trio: Yeahhhh.

Slinkman: For now you can work on the totem pole. I'll go update Lumpus on the plans for tomorrow. (Heads back to Scoutmaster lodge well pleased with the meeting he just had with the jelly beans)

Location: Slinkman's room in the scoutmaster lodge.

Time: May 31, 2006 at 10:30 P.M. M.S.T

Slinkman has just completed a new entry in his journal. The entry is as follows:

"Dear Journal today has been an amazing day for me. I was able to see such great character in the campers of jelly cabin and in our soon to be new addition to the camp Nate. Such a brilliant young boy he is, a scholar, an athlete, and yes a cripple. But he has overcome such an obvious handicap and with no fear seemingly has decided to surround himself with normal boys around his age that can run and jump and do all those other things we tend to take for granted. I wonder now if I should have told the jelly beans the whole story. About Nate's brother, accused of theft and vandalism and kicked out of Camp Kidney, of his desires to have Camp Kidney shut down. Somehow I think they are better off not knowing all that. After all it is my opinion that everyone deserves to face camp and the potential of meeting new friends with a clean slate. I'm sure Nate would want to be sure that at the end of his stay with us, that the Crisp name stands for all that is good. Here's hoping to that happening. I imagine that him being in jelly cabin will help insure that of happening. So now I close needing to get some rest for all that must be done to prepare for young Nate's arrival. Goodnight."


	2. Day One

Location: On the road approaching Camp Kidney.

Time: June 5th, 2006 at 6:15 A.M. M.S.T

As the day begins to break, we see a handicap van making it's way up to the camp. In the back, in his wheelchair, a once chatty Nate is now deep in thought. Nate appreciated very much all that his brother provided him to try and make his life more convenient. He sometimes felt that ole Jake might be overdoing it. Oh yes the van was indeed a necessity, but a personal driver...it just seemed a bit too much to the young coyote. Of course his brother wanted him to have one of those completely motorized wheelchairs but Nate drew the line their. Nate wanted to be able to have a chair he could use his arms to power. After all, he had built up so much strength in his arms, especially his pitching arm. He would want to still be able to fire a fastball to friends during games of catch. They ended up settling on an ordinary wheelchair fashioned with an electric drive motor that could be engaged at anytime to assist mobility. Nate liked this compromise as the drive motor made for effortless ascents and smooth descents of steep hills. The personal driver he was getting use to as well. The driver was a good-natured grizzly bear named Dan. He was around 50 years of age and always had interesting tales to tell. They had become good friends, especially from this long trek from Atlanta all the way to here in the Prickly Pines area in the upper Rockies. He could have flown here and have Dan meet him at the airport, but Nate wanted to have Dan drive all the way so that they could see the country and get to know each other a little better.

Dan: Hey little buddy, you alright back there. You sure have been awful quiet since we left Prickly Pines this morning.

Nate: I'm ok Dan...just a little anxious I guess.

Now being away from home wasn't anything new for Nate. Before the accident, he would spend most of his summers at a baseball camp over in Alabama. Even so, this was a new camp, much further away from home and he was arriving a week after they had already started. He also couldn't avoid the fact that he was different from all the others their. They all could run, jump, swim...etc...so many things that he couldn't do now. Dan could since that this was what was going through Nate's mind now.

Dan: You know young Nate, a lot of boys your age, even adults for that matter, would not even attempt to do what you are doing now. That speaks of a great character and I have a feeling that is what will win people over for you...maybe not immediately...but they will warm up to you. Just keep determined.

Nate: Thanks Dan. It's not just that though. What if they distrust me right of the bat like Jake says. I want so badly to make a good name for us for his sake. I just hope I didn't set too lofty a goal.

Dan: Well Nate, one person can't be expected to right a decade's worth of wrong in one day, not even in one week. But you have months to accomplish this and as I said...you'll be successful. Just be yourself.

Nate: Thanks Dan. You've been a great comfort for me. I've really enjoyed this road trip with you.

Dan: As did I and you don't need to worry bout anything. I'll be staying in Prickly Pines for the summer. If you need me, give me a call and I'll be right there.

Nate: Thanks again. That helps to lift a lot of anxiety off my shoulders.

Location: Camp Kidney entrance.

Time: June 5th, 2006 at 7:05 A.M. M.S.T.

All the beans scouts were assembled awaiting the arrival of Nate. They had spent the latter part of last week making the camp buildings more accessible for him. Sure some had question whether or not a wheelchair bound boy could possibly enjoy himself at a summer camp. For the most part they were all eager for him to have a good time here. Lumpus was especially hoping for this since he knew the future of his post and Camp Kidney itself would very well depend on it.

Lazlo: Hey I think I hear something.

Lazlo lowers his head to the ground and starts listening for clues as to the approaching vehicle.

Lazlo: It's not a bus, it's a little smaller...like a van...this has to be him.

Clam: Welcome!

Raj: No, not now Clam I will let you know when...

Clam was about to outburst welcome again or something else entirely when the van pulled into the camp. All gathered round as the side doors came open. Nate wheeled himself onto the platform and looked out toward the fellow campers. He was already dressed in the typical Camp Kidney uniform. He had opted for the long black trouser over the khaki shorts in order to better protect his legs from the sun and from insects. He had his knapsack over the back of the chair and also had what appeared to be a guitar case as well.

Nate: Hello everyone. The name's Nathaniel Lee Crisp but please call me Nate.

As his chair was lowered to the ground, some waived, some called back to him with greetings, but three campers in particular approached almost immediately as he touched the ground. These were mistakenly his new bunkmates of Jelly cabin. The pink Indian elephant named Raj, the albino pygmy rhino named Clam and the first to approach and shake hands with him, the monkey Lazlo.

Lazlo: Hello Nate. I'm Lazlo. It's so great to finally meet you in person. Welcome to Camp Kidney, the place where you're sure to have a most awesomely cool summer.

Clam: Awesome!

Raj: Yes, welcome my new friend. I am Raj and my pointy-nosed friend here is Clam.

Clam: Hi Nate.

Raj: I am the one who wakes the camp up every morning at sun up.

Edward: Oh please, don't remind us. You can never get used to that elephants trumpet-like trunk every morning. Maybe you'll have better luck getting used to it. The name's Edward BTW.

Raj: Don't mind the platypus thingy Edward. He's always this (sarcastically) great ray of sunshine everyday.

Nate: (snickering) It's ok Raj. I know people like that and have been able to be friends with them none the less. I hope that can be the case with you Edward.

Edward: yea...yea we'll see.

Nate: (looking to Samson) Hey there guinea pig. Like those glasses. Have a pair just like em though they're only for when I'm having problems with my contact lenses.

Samson: (shocked at being noticed) The name's Samson. Nice to meet you Nate. So how blind are you with out vision correction. I, myself am pretty much legally blind without my glasses.

Nate: Same thing here. I should come with a warning label saying Do not let this guy operate heavy machinery without some form of vision correction.

That got a laugh from most everyone gathered. He continued to greet all the scouts gathered. It was the two loon brothers Dave and Ping Pong that asked about the guitar case. They were then treated to a small concert by Nate as he played and sang for them, first a little of "Spend My Time" by Clint Black and then all of "I Walk The Line" by Johnny Cash. All the scouts were astonished by Nate's velvety smooth and surprisingly deep voice. It was not as deep and raspy as Clam's but it lent itself well the vocal stylings of the two performers whose songs he performed for them.

Lazlo: That was so neat Nate. You got a great musical talent.

Nate: Thanks Lazlo but I can't take complete credit. All my musical talents I have my older brother Jake to thank for. He is the one who taught me how to play the guitar and how to sing. I'm more of an athlete...or at least once I was.

Lazlo: Hey now what's this once stuff. You can still be a great athlete. Doesn't Atlanta hold a wheelchair race as part of their Peachtree Road Race every 4th of July.

Nate: As a matter of fact they do and I plan to be in it next year but for this summer I wanted to come here. Speaking of the 4th, I will be turning 12 y/o come this 4th of July. I can't wait.

Lazlo: Wow...your birthday is on the 4th of July.

Clam: Major Celebrating!

Lazlo: I'll say. So Nate, you play a pretty mean guitar. Maybe I should get my banjo and we should have a jam session for everyone here. I think we would make a great duo.

Nate was about to agree when he saw everyone behind Lazlo waiving their hands and shaking their head and all forming the word no with their mouths. He hated being in this situation. He didn't want to hurt the monkey's feelings after how kind he was been to him but it was painfully obvious that the crowd did not want Lazlo playing his banjo or singing.

Nate: Maybe a little later on Lazlo. I've been on the road a long time and I would kinda like to settle in. It was great meeting all of you and I enjoyed the warm reception y'all gave me.

Lazlo: No thank you Nate for such a nice little open air performance. Let me escort you to your cabin. Our cabin I should say.

Nate: You don't have to push me Lazlo. In fact, climb aboard you three.

They were hesitant at first but then got up on Nate's lap and he then engaged his drive motor.

Nate: Alright navigator Raj. Point the way. Clam keep watch of our aft end...

Clam: Aft End!

Nate: And Lazlo, pilot us to our base at Jelly Cabin. I'll supply the jets.

With that the four wheeled around the camp so that Nate could see all the buildings and then to Jelly Cabin. Their laughter filling the camp.

Location: Jelly Cabin

Time: June 5th, 2006 at 10:12 A.M. M.S.T.

Nate had got everything settled and was now trying out the cot that was next to Lazlo's. He was admiring the totem pole and was overjoyed when he realized that his mug had already been carved on the top of the pole. It must've taken them all weekend to do this. This made him a little teary.

Lazlo: What's wrong Nate. Homesick already?

Clam: Homesick.

Nate: No is not that. I'm just deeply touched by your totem pole. Y'all didn't even know me yet you went on a carved my likeness in wood.

Lazlo: Well that's what happens when you become a member of our cabin. You automatically get a place on the totem depending on height.

Nate: And I'm tallest so...that's so great. You know this is a major adjustment for me. I feel like such dead weight. I don't want to hold y'all back from having yer usual fun.

Lazlo: If there's one thing we bean scouts can do, it's finding ways to have fun. No matter what. One thing I don't understand is why you wanted to come here. Wouldn't your baseball camp have accommodated you like we did?

Nate: Of course they would have. I could've have pitched to my friends but I just wanted something different I guess.

Lazlo: Wow...I can't imagine what it's like to lack the ability to use ones lower body. There must be so many things you miss.

Nate: Of course their are. It's silly but one thing I'd thought I'd never miss was the ticklishness in my lower body, especially my feet. Oh I could never stand being tickled. My brother and my friends would tickle me to tears. Now that I can't feel that anymore, I kinda miss it.

Lazlo: Hmmmm...but are you ticklish here? (begins tickling Nate's ribs)

Nate: (snickering) yes...I am.

Clam: tickle, tickle (begins tickling Nate behind his ears)

Nate: (laughing his tail off) yes...ok...I get it. I...still can get that ticklish feeling...stop.

Raj: Perhaps there is some ticklishness here yes. (tickles Nate's belly)

Nate: (Howling with laughter) alright...alright...enough...I'll get y'all for this. (manages to tickle all three of them, filling the cabin with their laughter)

This kept going on for another minute when Lumpus came barging through the door.

Lumpus: What are you rejects doing to our new camper.

They all stopped and began catching their breaths

Nate: (panting) it's ok scoutmaster I'm fine. In fact I've been in need of a good tickling for awhile. That was great.

Clam: (also panting) Much fun.

Lumpus: Lazlo I'm begging you to be careful with this camper. Our whole camp may be on the line.

Lazlo: What do you mean scoutmaster Lumpus?

Lumpus: Don't you "What do you mean scoutmaster Lumpus" me. Hasn't he told you that his lunatic big brother is going to purchase Camp Kidney and destroy it if his brother has even a seconds worth of misery.

Nate: (sighing sadly) Oh Jake.

Lumpus: So shape up jellies or it's your camp and even worse my job.

The hot-headed moose then stormed out and the usual trio were giving there recent bunkmate an inquisitive look.

Nate: Guys I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring this up but I guess y'all deserve to know. Just try to keep it between us.

Jelly Trio: (in unison) we promise.

Nate: You see 11 years ago, my brother Jake was a bean scout here. He was also part of Jelly Cabin. Well one day someone broke into the mess hall and ransacked the place and took off all the meat from the kitchen. My brother was accused of the crime and was banished from ever returning. The incident has left my brother with a grudge that time has not yet been able to lessen. He didn't much want me to come here but I stood my ground. I must attempt to bring a good name back to my family for my brother. I should have known he would use his wealth he's acquired from his company to threaten the camp. Well it'll all be a wasted threat cause I intend to have the time of my life here and with you three I think I just will.

Lazlo: That's the spirit Nate. Now jellies lets be off to the mess hall for some grub. But before we do Raj...

Lazlo and Clam: (in unison) take the retainer out before we go there.

Raj: Fine, Fine...see... (removes retainer) I am removing it right now and placing it here on my nightstand. Happy now.

Lazlo and Clam: Thanks Raj.

Nate: (giggling and thinking to himself oh yea I'm gonna like it here)

Location: Camp Kidney Mess Hall

Time: June 5th, 2006 at 12:10 P.M. M.S.T.

They went off to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat. This was Nate's chance to get acquainted to Chef McMeusly and his vegan cuisine. Chef McMeusly was willing to let Nate make a choice of a special lunch since it was his first day here and probably do to him being in a wheelchair as well. Nate pleasantly surprised McMeusly when all he asked for was a simple tomato sandwich. He happily took it over to the table where his bunkmates were eating.

Edward: (coming over to their table looking annoyed as usual) Let me get this straight. McMeusly offered you anything you want for your first lunch and all you choose a stupid tomato sandwich.

Nate: What can I say...I love me a tomato sandwich. These are a lunchtime delicacy where I'm from. You should try it. Want my second slice?

Edward: I'll pass. My gut is already full from that bulky, grainy slop I was served. Enjoyed that tomato sandwich of yours, you really don't have any idea what you getting into with this camps meal plan. Now if you jelly losers will excuse me, I'm off to attempt the next great stunt this camp has ever seen. If you guys want to check it out then come to the overlook by the waterfall, you know the ledge facing the falls with the rotting tree at the edge. It'll be huge.

Edward then leaves and the jellies debate whether or not too go.

Lazlo: Wow Edwards gonna attempt a huge stunt.

Clam: Stunt!

Raj: I wonder what it is that he could be planning.

Nate: Seems like I saw him assembling a hang glider behind his cabin. He must be planning to hang glide off the top of the waterfall.

Lazlo: Perhaps we better go and make sure all goes well. I'm sure Chip and Skip will be there to photograph the stunt but I'd think Edward would like a live audience.

Nate: This doesn't sound like a very smart move by Edward. I hope he knows what he's doing.

Lazlo: This is not the first time he's done something like this I'm sure, but that waterfall is at least 500 feet tall. Well let's go beans.

Location: near big waterfall just outside Camp Kidney.

Time: June 5th, 2006 at 1:32 P.M. M.S.T.

They were almost to the overlook Edward had mentioned earlier when the four scouts came across none other than Patsy and her close squirrel scout friends Nina and Gretchen. Nate was sorta relieved to see another carnivorous creature. He hadn't seen another till this moment when he saw the gator Gretchen.

Patsy: Hey Lazlo. We couldn't help but overhear early this morning that you were welcoming a new camper.

Lazlo: Hey Patsy. That's true and this is him here. His name is Nate. Nate this is Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen.

Nate: Ah...hello. Nice to meet you.

Patsy: You too Nate. Hey you kinda cute and this hair. I've never seen this color in a while. Who did it?

Nate: (rolls eyes) It's my natural hair color honestly.

This was not the first time, nor would it be the last time that he would have to address questions about his strawberry blond hair.

Lazlo: Honestly Patsy. He's a bean scout and bean scouts don't have there hair done.

Patsy: Such a shame cause I would love to do yours Lazlo.

While Lazlo began to giggle nervously, the others went on talking a little while. Meanwhile up at the top of the falls, Edward just put on his flashy performance outfit and was getting ready to do his leap from the top with hang glider at the ready.

Edward: Now Chip and Skip, all I need you guys to do is to come and take photos after I...Chip? Skip? Where are those two.

The two purple dung beetles were back in the woods still trying to figure out the camera and getting into their usual argument about whose holding it right. Edward shouted and jumped up and down and anger over the absence of his bunkmates who were supposed to document his moment of glory. During his jumping, Edward ended up slipping on the rock he was standing on and falling into the pre-fall rapids. The force sheering apart his hang glider has he tumbled closer to the edge. He was able to a rock to keep him from falling down the falls. Seven feet down he could see the ledge with the old tree and back away from that he could see the jelly cabin campers along with Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen. He called out for help to get there attention.

Nina: Hey look, it's that platypus, Edward. He's about to go over the falls!

Patsy: Looks like I need to swing into action.

Nate: Wait Patsy! It may be too late for that. I don't know how much longer he can hold on. I have an idea. Clam, hand me that stone down there.

Clam picked up the moderately heavy stone and gave it to Nate.

Nate: I've got one shot at this.

Nate reaches back and pitches the stone with all his might toward the old tree. The side heavy tree began to fall toward the ledge opposite it and formed a bridge across. Edward upon seeing the tree fall pushed himself away from the rock he was clinging to with all his might and landed butt first on the newly laid tree bridge. A great shout of cheers and applause rang up from those now gathering.

Raj: Whoa...my friend that is quite some arm you got there.

Lazlo: I'll say. That was one major league fastball Nate.

Clam: Nolan Ryan!

Nate: He's not out of the woods yet...

Lazlo stopped him at mid sentence to point out that Nina and Gretchen were now bringing Edward off the tree.

Nate: Whew...I'm glad that all worked out. I was hoping the root system of that tree was weak enough to make for an easy toppling.

Edward: (coming over, still very shaky) They tell me I have you to thank. Thanks Nate. You saved me...

Nate: No need to thank me Edward. Any of us would've found a way to save your rear...

Edward: Uh...that you didn't do such a good job of (he said holding his now throbbing rump)

At that all around laughed and Edward was then helped to the nurse's office by Lazlo and Clam. There was great celebrating for the new camper's heroic actions that night. A great weenie roast was held, with real weenie's no less. A good time was had by all and the festivities were closed with a marshmallow party. It wasn't until two in the morning before all bean scouts had retired to their cabins.

Location: Jelly Cabin

Time: June 6th, 2006 at 2:15 A.M. M.S.T.

His bunkmates had all gone to sleep already but Nate stayed up contemplating his very successful first day at Camp Kidney. He had brought with him some silk PJs the color of cocoa butter and was currently just longing on top of his covers in them, just relaxing in the gentle mildness of the night mountain air. He was also writing a letter to his brother that he would mail to him in the morning. He had also called Dan sometime earlier to let him know of his adventures today. He was certain that things were gonna be great here and that with this hero status he gained, it might be easier to help make amends for all that had happened with his brother here. Hero or not, he had already assumed a decent friendship with all here, especially his bunkmates. Oh they were quite the characters they were. So fun loving and adventurous. Oh yes things were gonna be fun here. He finished his letter, sealed the envelope and affixed the stamp and then worked his way under the covers and snuffed out his lamp with one final phrase. "Goodnight my friends"


	3. Fireworks and Birthday Candles

Almost a month has past since Nate arrived at Camp Kidney. That first day had proving to be a greatly successful one, especially after the rescue of fellow camper Edward. Edward, as well as all the campers, had become good friends with him. The only thing was there seem to be still some distance that Edward kept. Oh he was not constantly avoiding Nate or ignoring his presence. No it was nothing like that but it seemed as if there was something Edward wanted to say. Something that, for what ever the reason, he just couldn't make himself say it, as if it would break some kind of rule or something. Nate had always seemed to possess this ability to read people. The good thing was that, for the most part, this ability served him well. He was sure that whatever it was that Edward was holding back, he would say it when he felt the time was right. Now regarding the squirrel scouts, they had been decent with him since his arrival. He would even go as far to say that he considered most of them friends. Judging by the what was said about them by most of his fellow bean scouts, Nate was coming to conclude that maybe they had just been easier on him because of his condition. Whether or not this was the case, he was just glad he had gotten along with them alright. He at some occasions found himself, say somewhat attracted to the pink-haired mongoose known as Patsy. Sometimes he'd entertain the notion that Patsy and himself might go steady. Nate, however, decided that just being friends with her was best. Besides he already had a close friend back home that he had already considered to be his girlfriend and he also saw the attraction that Patsy had for Lazlo. He had already considered the two a great couple in the making. Perhaps he could convince Lazlo that going steady with Patsy would be a great idea. He would not push the idea on Lazlo too much though as he felt the little monkey was not quite ready to accept that idea yet. So much done this past month and now here it was the 4th of July and his 12th birthday.

Location: Jelly cabin at Camp Kidney

Time: July 4th, 2006 at 7:45 A.M. M.S.T.

Nate sat on the edge of his bed, still in his PJs, his feet hovering just above the wooden floor of the cabin. At 2:35 late last night he had turned 12 and was now pondering over the past. Raj had long since gotten up and giving his usual wake-up reverie over the camp loudspeaker and was probably now at the mess hall helping set out breakfast. Clam was snoring softly across from Nate on the other side of the cabin. Lazlo, however, in the cot next to him started to stir and seeing Nate so deep in thought immediately got up. He seated himself on the edge of his bed to face the young coyote deep in thought.

Lazlo: Nate? Are you alright?

Nate: Oh...good morning Lazlo. Yea I'm fine I'm just thinking back is all.

Lazlo: Ah...so what are you thinking back too.

Nate: Just some birthday's past I've had. Especially those with my friends at the baseball camp I had attended from the age of 9 up too the accident. Oh what a blast I would have. My family would always send me a video of them celebrating and I would then send them one with me and my friends celebrating as well.

Lazlo: Well that's not going to change my friend. We do plan to celebrate this momentous occasion with you. After all, it is the least we could do after all you and your brother have done for this camp this past month.

Nate: Yea well I thought y'all would enjoy water-skiing as an additional activity.

Lazlo: Hey why don't we go down to the lake after breakfast and watch Dave and Ping-Pong practice. They have really been looking forward to this day but between you and me, I think there very nervous about trying it.

Nate: Oh...It's not all that bad once you get started. It will be nice to be down there to give em a few pointers.

Lazlo: Then let's get ready to greet the day before it slips too far away pal.

Nate: Right on.

Clam: (suddenly waking from his slumber) Breakfast!

The three then went and had there showers and then got back and put on their uniforms and headed to meet Raj at the mess hall for breakfast. Raj was at the front of the mess hall waiting for them to arrive.

Raj: Well it is about time the three of you showed up. You've wasted much too much of the morning away. Why it is now... (looks down at watch)...already 8:56. Come we must eat quickly.

The four got their trays of breakfast and sat at their usual table. This was another good day in the fact that Raj was finally rid of that retainer of his. It was hard to discern who was more grateful for that fact: Raj himself or his bunkmates that he'd grossed out countless times when removing it before eating. Meanwhile at the table next to them, Edward was busy eating and thinking to himself while his dung beetle bunkmates carried on about some weird dream one of them had had. Edward was wondering if this would be the best time to tell Nate. This was a serious matter for Edward as he had to consult his close companion Veronica the doll late yesterday about it. He had made up his mind. It had to be today but before he could get up and go speak with Nate, he saw that all four of them had already left. Well Edward thought, it can wait till later. Just as long as it is today.

Location: Dock on Leaky Lake

Time: July 4th, 2006 at 11:35 A.M. M.S.T.

The four campers of jelly cabin had been here at the lake a little over an hour watching as the loon brothers Dave and Ping-Pong got use to the fundamentals of water-skiing. Both had proving to be very quick learners of the sport and Dave had decided that he would go on and try the more extreme form of the sport, barefoot water skiing. This he decided to do even after his brother Ping-Pong and the two otter lifeguards operating the boat made it clear that he probably shouldn't. As they started out, things were going pretty good. Nate was using a megaphone to give instructions. Before his accident, Nate had become a master of at least the traditional water-skiing. He had not quite mastered the more extreme form Dave was now trying but knew enough to counsel Dave on what he was attempting.

Nate: Ok Dave...that's pretty good start. Keep upright and balanced. Try not to make too many subtle movements and things should go smoothly.

And so things were for awhile but for some reason Dave ended up losing control and flipping up into the air. Fortunately he keep a grip on the tow-rope but he ended up landing on his head and was now skimming the water with the top of his head instead of the bottoms of his feet. This brought initially laughter from all but realizing the potential for danger. He called out to the otters to stop the boat. After the boat was stopped, the lifeguards readied themselves to jump in after Dave if necessary but after initially sinking, Dave came up to the surface and was dragged into the boat.

Dave: Whew...now that was one wild ride.

Ping-Pong: Yea that was something but now there's the little matter of the 10 bucks you now owe me.

Dave: What...Oh come on, it had to been at least 10 seconds.

Ping-Pong: Nope...afraid not brother. You wiped-out in just 6.7 seconds and we agreed that if you couldn't stay upright for 10 seconds then you loose.

Dave: Fine... (reaches in and gets out a 10 spot)...I'd like to see how long you could stay up.

Before Ping-Pong could have a turn though, they started back to the dock. After all it was important that Dave was checked-out to make sure no injuries were incurred.

Lazlo: I'm glad to see they are coming to shore. That was some spill Dave took.

Nate: Yea...though it was funny at first, landing and skimming the water on yer head like that can be dangerous. I've heard about many a broken neck being suffered from accidents like that. Best to be real careful lest you end up like me in a wheelchair.

Raj: Yes and those two have a particularly elevated risk of breaking their necks.

Clam: Long necks.

Nate: Well once they get in, I want to talk a bit more about safety with this sport.

Lazlo: Um...Nate. Could you fill me in on the specifics of your safety talk later. There's one thing I have to do.

Nate: I guess I could do that Lazlo. Take care bud and I'll see ya a little later then.

While Nate was giving his safety talk, Lazlo was now writing down a phone number he had gotten from Nate's little pocket organizer. While it wasn't in his nature to go through his friends' belongings, it was important for him to locate this number in order to set up what he hoped would be a pleasant surprise. He would then make his way to the scoutmaster's cabin to make the call.

Location: Albuquerque, NM; at the office of Mr. Jacob Charlie Crisp.

Time: July 4th, 2006 at 11:45 A.M. M.S.T.

Secretary: Mr. Cri...Jake sir.

Jake: Yes Liz?

Secretary: There's a call for you on line 1 from Camp Kidney.

Jake: Camp Kidney? Is it Nate?

Secretary: No, he says his name is Lazlo and he wants to speak to you in regards to Nate's birthday.

Jake: Alright Liz. I'll see what he wants but have him hold for a few seconds.

Secretary: Yes Jake.

Hmmm...Lazlo. That name was familiar to him from the many letters his brother had sent from the camp. A monkey and fellow jelly cabin mate who had been maybe the most kind to his young brother on his first visit to Camp Kidney. He still didn't trust anyone at that camp despite all the praise Nate gave them. He had come to the conclusion that Nate would be willing to lie about his treatment at camp just to protect it. True though that he knew this could not be the case for his brother would never deceive him like that. Still he would hear what this monkey had to say.

Jake: This is Jacob Crisp.

Lazlo: Hey Mr. Jacob Crisp sir. I'm Lazlo, your little brother's bunkmate. I have an idea for a birthday present but I need your help to get it.

Jake: You need my help?

Lazlo: Yes...it could be a gift from the both of us.

Jake: I thought I was in agreement with Nate that the water-skiing equipment I got him late last week would be his early birthday present from me. I can't keep dishing out my money every time y'all want some new activity or some improvement with your camp.

Lazlo: But it's not just for the good of our camp. It is something that will help Nate to fill more welcome here and to give him some more normalcy here. I'm talking about a baseball park.

Jake: A baseball park!!!

Lazlo: Not one too extravagant. There's some land at the edge of the Camp Kidney property that would be perfect. All it needs is to be fenced in, have a couple of bleachers, a couple of dugouts and of course the base paths and mound. I know of a landscaper in Prickly Pines that can come in and get the job done before 7:30 tonight but I need your financial assistance. Please Mr. Crisp sir, for your brother.

While Lazlo was going over his plans, Jake couldn't help but be impressed with the young monkey's enthusiasm and his desire to get the best gift he could think of for his friend. Jake's trust of anyone at that camp was still thin but listening to Lazlo he knew that there was no way his friendship with Nate was made up. No, this young monkey Lazlo was an honest fellow from what he could gather listening to him over the phone. He reminded him of someone, in fact of himself and his days back in Camp Kidney. He too had been that happy-go-lucky and carefree and yes, that helpful and considerate of his friends. Was that not still the case. Wasn't his compassion for his brother still strong that he would do anything for him. Oh yes, and it is that fact that will make him give in and make the call to the landscaper Lazlo spoke of.

Jake: Ok Lazlo. You've convinced me but understand this, I'm not doing this for you or for Camp Kidney. This is all for Nate. I do, however, thank you for contacting me and convincing me to do this. You have shown yourself to be a true and loyal friend to my little bro and for that I am grateful. And you've also reminded me of the spirit I once possessed when I was your age.

Lazlo: Thank you so much Mr. Crisp. This will be a great investment for the camp. I'll let you go now so that you can make the arrangements. Thanks once more.

Jake: No problem Lazlo. Goodbye.

He then hung up the phone. Investment huhhh. Part of him still wanted to see the day when that future of Camp Kidney that he was now going to invest in ceased to exist. Still let them have a ball park to enjoy. Might as well make what should be its final camp season a good one for all those campers after all. He lifted the receiver once more to place another call.

Location: Back at Camp Kidney

Time: July 4th, 2006 at 2:05 P.M. M.S.T.

At Camp Kidney, there was a new flurry of activity as the landscaper had arrived to build the park. For the next five hours onward they would toil to complete the task while the campers managed somehow to keep Nate distracted from what was going on, though he sensed that all the activity must've been for him. Of course it could have been some special thing for the Independence Day festivities but the fact that his fellow scouts were doing there best to keep him away from the activity told him that this was some surprise for him. The bulk of there day was spent out on the lake water-skiing. By this time, all the campers had an easy time of it though no one tried the barefoot variety of water-skiing after Dave's not so successful attempt. Dave was ok to the relief of all and he was back at it though on skies this time. The park was done at around 7:10 P.M. and at 8:00 all of the campers were summoned to the new field for a 4th of July cookout. Nate was led out into the new field. Though he could make out that they had made a ball field in this area, it was hard to make out until the lights from the light stands that were set up around the new field were lit.

All Gathered: Surprise!!!!!

Nate looked on in astonishment as Lazlo approached.

Lazlo: Happy Birthday Nate. This is a gift from all of us at Camp Kidney to you. But this could not have been possible with funding by your brother Jake.

Nate: (a little teary-eyed) Oh man...this brings back such fun memories. Thanks everyone. I can't begin to express how happy I am at this moment.

Lumpus: Well enough with all this chatting, these burger and hot dogs are getting cold. Let's eat.

This brought cheers from all the campers gathered. Joining them at these festivities were the squirrel scouts from Acorn Flats. They ate and shared in a good time as fireworks were set off in the sky in the distance. These were obviously the fireworks show that Prickly Pines was putting on. With that done, the beans were ready to play the first game on the new field. They were divided up into two teams of 10. The other team had all nine position players and a designated hitter while the team Nate was on was set up a little differently with the nine position players and a so-called designated runner (DR) to run for Nate. Nate was the pitcher and he would bat with a DR standing just behind him to run if he made contact with the ball. The other team's pitcher would not bat, his spot in the batting order being used by the designated hitter. This way both teams had ten players, nine that fielded positions and one that didn't. For tonight's game, Nate's team consisted of Lazlo as DR, Clam as the catcher, Dave as the 1st baseman, Edward as the 2nd baseman, Chip as the shortstop, Ping-Pong as the 3rd baseman, Skip as the right fielder, Raj as the center fielder, Samson as the left fielder and of course himself as pitcher. They played for only six innings but what a fun six innings of baseball it was. Many of the squirrel scouts stayed to watch this inaugural game. Since this was close to their camp property, they were invited to use the field as well when they liked for softball. Nate was happy with the results his team had won by one run and he had allowed only 2 runs to score. He was glad to see he still had his pitching ability. He was very impressed by well everyone played, even Samson. They've all must have played some baseball at some point. He had even gotten a single and a double, a perfect 2-2 night for him. He could have played on forever but it was getting late and they really needed to get ready for bed and shut down the massive light stands before too much power was consumed. He would hate to be in Lumpus's office when the power bill came for all these lights burning hehehehe. He was about to head for the cabin when Edward came up to him.

Edward: Ok Nate...there's something I must tell you. Something that I've been having a hard time coming to terms with saying.

Nate: (a little nervous) Um...OK...Go ahead.

Edward: Nate...I know who was really responsible for the theft and vandalism your brother was accused of 11 years ago.

Nate: You...do? Well who is it then?

Edward: It was my older brother Melvin.

Nate: Your brother. How...When did you find out about this?

Edward: Oh it's been a couple of years now. He had told me how easy it was to frame Jake because he was a coyote and was not trusted. I later recorded him telling one of his friends about it. I was planning to use it to blackmail him. But then you came to camp and after you saved my life well...I have made the decision. It took me a month but its been done. I've sent the recording to the big bean himself along with copies to Hoo-Ha and Lumpus. Your brother should be getting a formal apology from the Big Bean and all responsible for his banishment from camp.

Nate: Wow. So after all this time the record is finally set straight. Oh Edward. I can't thank you enough. Come here you. (gives Edward a big bear hug)

Edward: Ahhhh...alright your welcome already. Enough with the hugging.

Nate: (releases) Sure thing. Well I have to go. Thanks once more. This baseball field was great but you Edward have given the best gift I've could've gotten. My family name has been cleared. I have to speak to Jake. Later pal.

Edward: yea...later buddy.

Slinkman was kind enough to drive Nate down to Prickly Pines to spend some time with his friend and driver Dan and to call and talk personally with Jake. Jake had mentioned to Nate that the apologies were already making there way to him and that he felt a great weight lifted from him. Nate knew the weight was that awful grudge he had held over the false accusations that got him banished. Nate could tell how much better his brother felt just from the way he talked, so freely and lightly, no more sense of hostility. Though the memory of what happened might never fully leave him, at least he knew who had been responsible for setting him up. He had a feeling it was Melvin. He had always had issues with jelly cabin and setting up Jake would not only put a bad name on the Crisp family but on jelly cabin as well. The two brothers talked for hours about what has been going on with each other. He finally fell asleep in his wheelchair and in the morning Dan took him back to Camp Kidney. There was still more summertime fun to be had here.


	4. Jake's Big Day

Location: Office of Mr. Jacob Crisp in Albuquerque, NM

Time: August 9th, 2006 at 7:00 A.M. M.S.T.

Jake was sitting in his office going through the various birthday cards and gifts that had arrived for him yesterday. He figured more would be coming in later this afternoon in the mail. Yes it was his 23rd birthday today but Jake didn't feel to much excitement for it. Truthfully once one gets past their 21st birthday, all the excitement is pretty much gone. He was particularly down this birthday and the current card he was reading over explained why. It was a birthday greetings from Crystal but it lacked the usual fanfare and humor that came with her salutations. This one was more cold and to-the-point, this coldness punctuating the brutally chilling fact that their relationship was no more. He couldn't help but go over the events that happened a little over a month earlier that began this whole downward spiral in their relationship. It was just after the 4th of July, in fact the 6th of July, when he had made his final decision. After being cleared of any wrong doing at Camp Kidney those 11 years back and after seeing the joy that the camp and its campers brought to his little brother Nate, he vowed then and their that no one affiliated with his company would buy out that property. He had decided that Camp Kidney would remain. He had thought that this would please Crystal, that after all these years he had finally let go of his nasty grudge against the camp. Unfortunately however, instead of the grudge being completely removed, it only seemed to be reborn now in his love's eyes, his now former love. She flat-out rejected his decision as a weak moment of emotion and when Jake wouldn't back down from his decision, the tensions began. He never could understand why all of a sudden this piece of land was now so valuable to her. She never made a big deal about it in the past. In fact Jake often thought that she might have viewed him as over-zealous with his desire to acquire the Camp Kidney property. They had for the most part stopped talking entirely and that was due mostly to her failed attempts to go over his head. July having been such a prosperous month for the company, the board felt no need to pursue the issue any further. Why?...he kept asking himself. Why is it such a big deal to her now? What is she not telling me?

Secretary: Jacob sir, you have a call from your brother Nate on line 2.

Jake: (shakes the thoughts of the past from his mind) Thanks Liz. I'll take it now. (he then pressed the button for line 2) Hello Nate.

Nate: Good morning bro and happy 23rd birthday!!!

Jake could hear Nate's cabin mates in the background wishing him well as well, especially the steady stream of the word surprise that could only be coming from Clam. He understood from Nate that this Clam was really an artistic prodigy. He would much like to meet him in person sometime soon and find out if this is so.

Jake: Thank you Nate and thank all of you jelly beans.

Nate: This isn't the only surprise you'll be getting to day. We plan to get a little something together for you by lunchtime and then have it flown to you before the day is done.

Jake: Well that's very thoughtful and all but y'all don't need to trouble yourselves over me.

Lazlo: (having gotten the headset from Nate) Are you kidding Jacob sir. We can't just sit back and do nothing for your big day...not after all the things you have done for us.

Jake: Yes well Lazlo I mean all those improvement I made were...

Lazlo: I know, I know...solely for your brother and not Camp Kidney but don't you see...by helping to improve his experience here, you've improved the camping experience for one and all here.

Jake: True, but I've always viewed that as my thank you gift to y'all for showing my brother a good time their. Now I thank you for your enthusiastic greetings as always Lazlo...very refreshing to see such a pleasant attitude in a young person like you but I would like to speak with Nate now.

Lazlo: Of course Jake...just a sec.

Lazlo hands Nate the phone and as Nate continues to chat on the phone, Clam, Raj, and himself begin to walk from the scoutmaster's cabin and head toward the lake. It is there that they plan to meet with Dave and Ping-Pong to take some final shots for the special yearbook they were putting together just for Jake.

Location: Shores of Leaky Lake

Time: August 9th, 2006 at 8:15 A.M. M.S.T.

Nate had just gotten off the phone with his brother Jake and now was at the lake near the dock with his fellow jelly cabin bunkies. They started to head over to the dock to meet with Dave and Ping-Pong. The two loons have been photographing the other campers as they hammed it up on their water-skies.

Ping-Pong: Great shots so far Dave. This should make for a great album.

Dave: Yea just so long as a certain guinea pig doesn't try to hijack it like the last time.

Ping-Pong: Oh I'm sure Samson want try anything like that again but that doesn't mean he'll stop during everything he can to make sure he's pictured in it. (he points out to where Samson is now skiing barefoot with his left foot holding the tow rope)

Samson had actually proving himself to be a natural of sorts with water skiing, even the more extreme barefoot variety, but both Dave and Ping-Pong knew that this being Samson's first one-legged attempt, they knew nothing good could come of this.

Samson: (shouting toward the dock) Hey guys, are you getting this? This will make a great shot don't you think?

Then as feared, Samson lost balance and let go of the tow rope and went skimming over the surface of the lake to the beach on the west end of the lake.

Samson: (yelling and flailing about as he skimmed over the water) Oh Nertz!!! (he winded up smashing into the beach after that exclamation)

Ping-Pong: Did you get some shots of him skipping across the lake surface like a stone?

Dave: Oh...yeah. I think Nate's brother will love these.

Nate: He would've especially loved to see you wiping out yourself Dave. I still laugh when I think of that time.

Dave: (a little startled) oh hey Nate. You caught us a little off-guard. You sure do move quietly.

Ping-Pong: Well that or we were just so involved in our work that we couldn't hear you coming.

Nate: Well keep up the good work guys. I'm going to go make sure Samson's ok.

Lazlo: Yea that was quite a rough ride he took toward the beach over there.

Clam: Fuzzy torpedo.

Nate: We'll join back up with y'all shortly.

As they were heading toward the beach area, Edward and Chip and Skip were getting ready to try a stunt that they had been practicing on land. This was the first time they were doing it on the water. Both Chip and Skip would ski next to each other with Edward balanced on their shoulders. The act started off nicely but it was getting obvious that coordination was becoming an issue.

Chip: Hey Edward...stop flailing around so much up there.

Skip: Yea...your scaring off all our flies.

Edward: Well if you numb-skulls would keep synchronized with each other, I wouldn't end up flailing so much.

Well a little less than a couple of minutes in, Edward and the two dung beetles wiped out. These photographs were turning out to be a regular blooper reel. Dave knew that this wouldn't upset Nate since he felt that Jake would love to see funny outtakes like these. Then from Lumpus's fishing boat came an announcement made by Slinkman over a megaphone.

Slinkman: Attention campers. Please clear the water as our own Chef McMeusli performs a surprise stunt.

As he was making his announcement, the otters took Edward, Chip, and Skip back to the dock and then pulled a huge wooden ramp out into the middle of the lake. This ramp was a recent donation of Jake and so it was a great to have it photographed being used. For now it was being used by McMeusli for some surprise stunt.

Lumpus: Slinkman...remind me again why I'm doing this?

Slinkman: Well sir you did agree to let your boat be used for the water activity here in return for payment from our newly established activities fund.

Lumpus: Oh not that Slinkman...I meant why are we letting this crazed hippie use my boat for his stunt. What if he slips and those horns scratch up my deck.

Slinkman: Sir I don't think you have to worry. McMeusli has done this many times before.

McMeusli: Ok guys...I have my skies on tightly have the chute all set. Now all that is left is to get this tub going.

Lumpus: (grumbling) call my boat a tub will he.

Slinkman: Relax sir...it will be over soon let's just go.

With that, Lumpus revved up the engine and set out around the lake to gather speed. All of the campers had their eyes glued to McMeusli. Meanwhile on the nearby beach, Lazlo and Clam had just pulled Samson out of the sand and were holding him by his ankles in the air.

Samson: Thanks guys. Man that was one wild...

He was then abruptly dropped onto the beach as Lazlo and Clam rushed over to see the stunt unfolding. Raj followed not too far behind, after crawling out from under Samson who was dropped on him. Raj had done most of the digging to get him out.

Nate: Sorry bout that Samson. Those guys can have such a short attention span. Let's go see what all the fuss is about.

Samson: Ok...hey you're wearing your glasses today.

Nate: Yea...My eyes were itchy and dry this morning so I'm taking a break from em.

Samson: Say...hehe...we could be twins for a day. Our glasses do closely match and our fur is close to the same color.

Nate: Well I'd be honored to be your twin for the day. Well twin let's go see what goes on.

They got over just in time to see McMeusli approach the ramp. He ascended the ramp smoothly and kept climbing up into the sky as he left the ramp. He then jettisoned the skies from the slide-boots on his feet and let out from his backpack a glide chute. The phrase "Eat Smart, Eat Vegan" emboldened in all caps on the underside of the chute.

Edward: Oh for crying out loud. Boo...Boo...

McMeusli was about to yell down and chide the booing campers below when he realized that he was loosing control of his glide chute. A gust of wind was causing him to fly over the lake and into the forest beyond. He was able to bring the chute down without causing himself injury but he was stuck about 9 feet off the ground, his glide chute tangled in the tree tops above. All of the campers started heading toward the forest to make sure he was ok. The first one to the crash site was Edward and his bunkies Chip and Skip.

Edward: (menacing look now coming to his face) So you need some help down from the tree I see. Well...maybe we can do something about that. (he then climbed up on Chip and Skip shoulders but even on top of these two, he could only reach McMeusli's lower legs) Ah...perfect...now I shall see if my knot-tying skills are still superior. (he then removes the ski-booties and ties McMeusli's now bare feet together)

McMeusli: What do you think your doing Edward. Get me down from hear now.

Edward: I have to say that was quite a stunt you pulled back there. Didn't think you had it in you. I mean...Wow!!!...the lengths you will go to spread your crazed dietary messages. Well your crazed diet has always been a joke here so I just want to make sure you get a good laugh from it.

McMeusli: (eyes widened) No...you wouldn't dare...please Edward...don't tickle my feet...I beg you.

Without delay, Edward began tickling McMeusli with his feathery fingers, sending the poor goat into hysterics.

McMeusli: (giggling) Stop it...No more...This is cruel torture. Help Somebody!!!

Edward: Oh yea...this is cruel torture. And that slop you served us this morning wasn't. (continues torturing poor McMeusli)

When the jelly beans had arrived it was to find the other campers egging Edward on to continuing tickling McMeusli till he passed out.

Nate: Alright...Alright everyone. That's enough of that. Let's help get McMeusli down from there. But first...I hope you've been making some photos of this Dave. We probably want ever get a grin that big from McMeusli ever again.

Dave: Way ahead of you Nate. I already captured some good shots.

Nate: Good...then let's get him down from their shall we.

Lazlo, Clam, and Raj were able to get up high enough to free McMeusli from his chute and let him down safely to the ground where his ankles were then unbound and he leaned against the very tree he was just trapped in to catch his breath.

Nate: Well I hope you learned something from all this McMeusli.

Edward: Yea like the fact your food doesn't go over well with bean scouts.

Nate: I was going to say that I hoped you learned to be more careful with a stunt like that. This lake is not broad enough and the winds are too unpredictable for a glide chute stunt like that.

McMeusli: Well my life was sure passing in front of me when I was headed for the tree line. Glad that I reached the ground relatively safely. This is the first time I can say that I was tickle-tortured by the first responder to the scene instead of rescued.

Edward: Oh please...you were never in any real danger. You know I could have come up with far worse ways to take out my rage at your culinary creations on you.

McMeusli: Well I for one couldn't think of anything worse than what you did. I was afraid I was going to wet myself.

Lazlo: That was pretty mean Edward, maybe you should apologize to McMeusli.

Edward: Oh for...oh alright...I'm sorry Chef McMeusli.

McMeusli: Well...apology accepted but I will be requiring you to help me get down my glide chute from the tree and you can do kitchen duty the rest of this week to help make up for it.

Edward: (grumbling) fine...I'm just glad that I was able to take my dietary frustrations out on you for just a little while. As such, there should be no need in the future to do that again.

Dave: Well now that that is all settled, we really need to get the album together if we want to get it to your brother before the end of the day Nate.

Nate: Your right Dave. Everyone lets go make a scrapbook.

So they were able to go and put the scrapbook together and by noontime they had had it shipped off to New Mexico. Later that night in his luxury apartment, Jake was going over the album and enjoying very much all the joy that he had help to bring them. To think that not too long ago he wanted it all gone...for Camp Kidney to fade into non-existence. How would Nate ever forgive him if that had occurred. Oh he knew Nate would end up forgiving him if that had happened. It was his nature. But there was no way he would ever look at him the same way. This photo album had just been what Jake needed to get his mind off his own concerns about Crystal and why she had become so distance to him. Perhaps someday soon he would find out. Little did he know how stunning and potentially fatal the truth would end up being. Little did he know that these rag-tag campers he spent the last half-hour laughing at their antics would be the ones who in the not-so-distance future would save his life.


	5. A Last Day of Camp to Remember

Warning: This segment contains mild language so a PG rating is warranted. Also some mild violence so be warned.

Location: Office of Mr. Jacob Crisp in Albuquerque, NM

Time: August 31, 2006 at 6:35 P.M. M.S.T.

Jake was working a lot later today than usual. He had found himself doing this a lot lately since the break-up with Crystal. At least he was certain it was an official break-up. They haven't spoken much since the day he decided against buying out the land where Camp Kidney was located. After his own birthday a few weeks back he had attempted to start back the relationship but there was still this unspoken uneasiness that came on when they were together. He couldn't help but feel there was something more on her mind than just their disagreement over a land deal. Well enough of this dwelling on what is going on he thought. It's time I get some answers once and for all. He made to pick up the phone but was puzzled to see that the phone in Crystal's office was still in use. Strange he thought. What is she doing here so late? Ignoring the fact that it would be an invasion of her privacy, he just had to pick up the phone and hear her voice again. What he would hear would end up answering all of his questions. For the person she was talking to was her father, the suspected crime boss Julius Creswell, the father she had supposedly estranged herself from because of his criminal activities.

Crystal: Father I have failed you it seems. It looks as though our previous intentions for that land around Leaky Lake will go unrealized.

Julius: It's ok my angel. You have done well in setting up everything. Who would of thought your old boyfriend would have a change of heart. But this is why back-up plans are made.

Crystal: You have another plan father?

Julius: But of course child. You see if I can't launder money through a lakeside resort as originally planned then I will simply have to launder money through one of my other operations. In this case, hazardous waste clean-up.

Crystal: Hazardous waste! What do you mean.

Julius: You see as we speak a team of divers is placing a device at the bottom of Leaky Lake. This device when detonated will trigger a very low key explosion, one that will most likely not be registered by any of the near-by campers. The blast will be enough to fracture the shell of the device, however, and leak radioactive material into the lake. Once detonated, my clean-up crew will be in-place, acting on a rumor of the lake having radioactive contamination. They'll prove it's contaminated and will no doubt get the contract to clean it up. As a bonus both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats will be forced to close, leaving us with all that land to make use of once the mess is cleaned up.

Crystal: That's a pretty bold operation father. Do you think they can plant that device without being spotted?

Julius: Now don't worry your pretty little head, these men are professionals. Once they are through I will keep them in the Prickly Pine area for a little while longer. They may need to be part of yet another back-up plan the details of which I won't bother you with.

Crystal: Well when is this device supposed to be detonated?

Julius: Tomorrow at noon, after all the campers make there way back home. I figured you wouldn't like me putting kids in danger.

Crystal: Thanks for considering my feelings about that. I hope this works father.

Julius: Oh it will. In fact you'll have the honors of arming this device. But not from your office computer. I already fear that some suspicion may have befallen you from Jake after the way you reacted to his decision not to buy up the land.

Crystal: I don't think he'll draw any conclusions from that but you're right. Care must be taken if this is to succeed.

Julius: Yes...now I need you to listen to these instructions carefully. The correct arming code must be entered to first time or the device will lock out any attempts to arm it in the future. Also the device is designed to go into permanent safe mode if not armed by the detonation time of noon tomorrow. So write these instructions down...

Listening to all of this sent Jake's mind racing. All this time she was using the grudge he held against Camp Kidney to meet the goals of her notorious father Julius. Jake never meet the man due to the fact that Crystal had supposedly nothing to do with her father and his criminal activities. Well she sure fooled him and possibly others. He wanted to come down real hard on himself for not figuring it out sooner but now was not the time. Now he had to focus. And so from his desktop he followed the instructions Julius gave to Crystal, but when he arrived at the main menu for the device he selected the option to change the code rather than the arming option. With that done, he felt a great sense of accomplishment in foiling a diabolical plan of Julius but he also felt extreme sorrow for the fact that Crystal was involved. He unlike most people were willing to believe that Crystal had separated herself from her father's organization. Oh why did he have to be wrong. There was now so much on his mind. Oh he knew that he should probably inform the police to this immediately. But for right now all he wanted to do was get home and ponder all that has been revealed to him. Shortly after Jake gathered his things and started making his way to the parking garage, the phone in Crystal's nearby office began ringing.

Crystal: Crisp and Creswell Realty...this is Crystal Creswell speaking.

Julius: Daughter, I thought I made it clear as day that the device was not to be armed from your office.

Crystal: But father I didn't do anything on my end but write down your instructions.

Julius: Well someone there has accessed...hold on a minute dear, my computer experts have more info and...Well it would seem that Jake has acted on his suspicions. It seems that he was listening in on our call and accessed the device and changed the arming code.

Crystal: (thinking to herself) Dammit Jacob, why can't you keep sticking your nose in where it don't belong.

Julius: Daughter, you here me?

Crystal: Yes father, I heard.

Julius: Well it looks as though my other back-up plan will have to be implemented. It looks as though my diving team will now have to bring young Nate for an unscheduled visit with his brother.

Crystal: Father is it really necessary to involve him. He's just a kid. He has nothing to do with this.

Julius: Oh really...well isn't he the one that convinced his brother not to buy up Camp Kidney.

Crystal: Well yes father but...

Julius: This has to be done. Chances are no harm will come to the child if his brother cooperates which I'm sure he will. We have until noon to extract the code from him.

Crystal: Ok father but how about you come here to Albuquerque to supervise the interrogation. It's no secret that with your expertise in the field of interrogation your team will be a lot more likely to successfully get the info needed. You can have your team get Nate and bring him down here but he must be our last resort. And I would like to see you dad. It's been so long since I've seen our face.

Julius: Well I don't normally get directly involved in these but I'll make an exception for you. You need to make sure that you can get me in under the FBI's radar though. We'll work on Jake through the night but early in the morning, once my team arrives with Nate, he will then be used to try to get the code. Now you must get to Jake. We have to move quickly.

Crystal: Yes dad I will. See you soon.

She hung up the phone and then called Jake to find out where he was.

Jake: (answers his cell phone) Hello.

Crystal: Jake...can you meet with me for just a little while. There are so many things I need to talk to you about.

Jake: (thinking to himself) I'll say you do...ok Crystal. I must say it's nice to hear your voice again. Beginning to wonder if you'd ever speak to me again.

Crystal: I have been behaving rudely as of late. I just need to explain myself.

Jake: Ok Crystal. Come meet me down here in the parking garage. I'll be next to Ole Red here.

Crystal: Ok...I'll be there shortly.

Jake hung up and got out of his car to wait for her. Ole Red was his pet name for the little red 2004 Ford Focus compact sedan he drove. Oh sure he could afford something more snooty but he loved this car and just couldn't part with it. As he waited he began to wonder if this was a good idea. What if she had found out that he was listening in on her. Maybe she just wanted to make some cover story for why she was being so distance. Once again the answer came unexpectedly as a liquid soaked rag came from behind him to cover his nose and mouth. The unmistakable sweet smell of chloroform filling his nose. The struggle was brief as he quickly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he could make out being Crystal's face looking down at him and saying "my apologize love, I wish there was another way". Total darkness followed.

Location: Camp Kidney

Time: September 1st, 2006 at 6:10 A.M. M.S.T.

All of the campers were starting to get up after Raj's usual morning reverie he played with his trunk to wake everyone up. This included Lazlo and Clam who at once realized that something was not quite right when they got up.

Lazlo: Uh...Clam. Have you seen Nate. I don't think he had kitchen duty this morning.

Clam: No kitchen duty. Maybe with Raj.

Lazlo: Maybe...

Just then Raj came in to make sure his buddies were awake.

Raj: Good morning Lazlo, Clam, and...say where's Nate?

Lazlo: We don't know Raj. We thought he might be with you.

Raj: No Nate did not accompany me to the camp loudspeaker. Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing him this morning when I got up.

Clam: Something not right.

Lazlo: You said it Clam. We better go see if anyone else may have seen him.

The trio then left their cabin only to find that many were around the flagpole in the middle of then camp looking on as a familiar van pulled into the camp. Lazlo recognized it immediately as the handicap van Nate used so he was sure the mystery of where Nate was about to be solved. Nothing could have been farther from the truth when a frantic Dan jump from the driver's side door.

Dan: I need to know if anyone saw anything suspicious last night. Someone has taken Nate late last night. He managed to send out a distress signal to me.

Edward: Well I did hear what sounded like a vehicle leaving the camp sometime last night but I didn't think too much of it and went back to sleep. Just what exactly is going on here? What would anyone want with Nate?

Dan: I haven't a clue. But it must involve Jake as well for I have not been able to contact him at all. I fear that they both may be in extreme danger.

Slinkman: Good Heavens!! Don't you think you should inform law enforcement or someone?

Dan: Not until I find out what is going on. His wheelchair has a GPS transmitter on it. It appears that he's in a plane. It appears to be on a flight path from Boise to Albuquerque. I attend to use the company jet to fly down after them and find out what the deal is before I get the police involved.

Lazlo: You must let us come with you sir.

Clam: Must find Nate.

Raj: I cannot believe I am saying this but they are right. Our friend is in danger and we must act.

Dan: Umm...I guess I could take some of you along but I'd need your scoutmaster to authorize this.

Lumpus: Uh...oh...yea its fine with. They can go.

Slinkman: But sir this could be dangerous. We don't have a clue what we're getting into here. Well I must insist on going with whoever decides to go.

Lumpus: But Slinkman...me run the camp by myself.

Slinkman: Well someone has to stay here and watch the rest of the campers. If you need further assistance, there's always Jane Doe.

Lumpus: (thinking to himself) Jane Doe and no Jelly Beans to bug me. Sounds like a winner to me...Alright Slinkman, then let's get everyone going who is going then.

Dan: I can get seven additional people in my van. Whose it gonna be?

Lazlo: I am.

Clam: Me too.

Raj: And I as well

Edward: No question I'm going. The guy saved my life. I owe him.

Samson: He was one of the few people who noticed me right off the bat and he's continued to be a good friend to me.

Edward: When did you get here?

Samson: Oh for crying out loud.

Dave: I'm up for it.

Ping-Pong: Absolutely.

Chip: Hey what a minute...

Skip: We wanna go too.

Dan: I tell you what. Dave and Ping-Pong can ride with me and the other scouts who volunteered. Chip and Skip can ride with Slinkman in the bus.

Slinkman: Well I would normally support that plan but the bus is currently out of action. It's radiator is busted. There's no way it will make it to Boise's airport.

Just then, Chef McMeusli came pulling up in his VW van with Miss Mucus, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen. They had just come back from town where they were gathering supplies for both camps. The group was briefed on the situation and after convincing Jane Doe that Patsy, Gretchen, and Nina would be safe with here, Miss Mucus unloaded the van and made room for the Slinkman and the dung beetle brothers to join.

Dan: Now that our transportation to the airport is settled, it's time to get the flight.

Dan then called the airport only to learn that the company jet had already flown out early this morning. It's destination, Albuquerque.

Dan: The company jet is gone. It was used by the kidnappers. This means that this was all orchestrated by someone in Jake's company. Ok here's the plan. I can charter us a Gulfstream fairly quickly to fly us down there. I will also need to contract a jet to transport this van to Albuquerque as it is difficult to find handicap vans to rent. I will probably be leaving later with the van so once y'all are in Albuquerque rent a couple of vehicles using the company account and follow this signal to Nate's location. I will in turn give you a number to reach me once you've found him. Slinkman if things look extremely dangerous then don't' wait for me. Call the police and stay near-by.

Slinkman: We'll be very careful Dan. I hope things turn out ok for everyone involved.

Dan: Me too Slinkman. Alright then lets load up everyone. I have a bad feeling time may not be on our side.

And so all jumped into the tow vehicles and began the drive toward Boise International Airport where after a quick phone call, Dan had a Gulfstream waiting on the tarmac for their departure.

Location: An abandoned warehouse just outside Albuquerque.

Time: September 1st, 2006 at 11:05 A.M. M.S.T.

On the inside of what appeared to be an old, dilapidated warehouse was a surprisingly clean and well kept interior. It wouldn't seem all to sinister from this vantage point except for the fact of the cylindrical room in the center of the spacious interior that made it seem so out of place. Inside this room sat a metal chair bolted to a metal floor. In this chair sat a very tired and sweaty Jake. He had been stripped down to nothing but his white, sleeveless undershirt and his mint green silk boxers. As if this indignity was bad enough, he had suffered much worse here in what he would come to call Julius's torture chamber. The sleep deprivation he could have probably tolerated for awhile but when coupled with the injections he had been receiving to cause him extreme pain when in contact with a metal surface, all made for one hellacious night. His hands had been tied tight behind the back of that cold metal chair. His torso was also tied tight around the chair to make sure he couldn't slip out. Each leg was tied to a leg of the chair, keeping his bare feet in constant contact with icy floor. Before long it was like his entire body was set ablaze and yet he was never consumed by any flame though he would swear there were flames engulfing him. He had somehow managed to endue all this throughout the night without cracking. He had held fast to the new code he had replaced the old one with. He knew that time was running out and they would be desperate. He didn't know just how desperate until the door to the chamber was opened and Julius came in with young Nate, bound to his wheelchair. He appeared to have been taken right from his bed as he was still in his PJ's and still barefoot. The usual bean scout neckerchief he wore was now tied around his mouth to keep his speech muffled.

Julius: Ok Jakey boy, here's the deal. Now that you've gone through the night without breaking, you've left me no choice but to involve your little brother here. Now since the two of you are now so well aware of this place and of the extent of my evil, I'm afraid you guys cannot be allowed to live. So to you Jake I offer a choice. I will give you five minutes alone to chat with your brother and when I get back it will be up to you as to how the two of you shall die. You can either agree then and there to tell me the new code and I will then gas the two of you with natural gas and after you have passed peacefully away together from this world I will then fire up the gas to completely destroy your remains. Slow death yes but relatively painless considering your other alternative. Refuse to cooperate and we will take your brother just outside this chamber door and leave it opened as your brother is tortured. We will torture him to death if we have to. Know that if it comes to that then your punishment for your stubbornness will be an agonizingly slow death of being burned in that chamber still alive and conscience with the guilt of knowing that your brother suffered because of you. (he removed the neckerchief) You have five minutes. Choose wisely.

He then slammed the chamber door shut and walked toward the rear of the building.

Crystal: Is it really necessary to kill them. How much do they really know. Especially young Nate.

Julius turned startled as Crystal came out of the shadows.

Julius: Don't sneak up on your old man like that. You know his heart ain't what it used to be. As for the death of those two, I'm sorry my daughter but you know we can't afford to leave any loose ends.

Crystal: Understood. Then you will excuse me while I go and stand watch beyond the front gate. I don't want to be here if for their final curtain call no matter how quick or slow it be.

Julius: Are you sure you don't want to say your goodbyes to your old flame?

Crystal: It's better for me not to get involved anymore than I already am. Just do what you must and get it over with.

Julius: As you wish my child.

With that she left the building and not too long after that Julius sent the interrogators to guard the only entrance to the warehouse while the two brothers had there alone time in the chamber. Well the guards were out in front of the door for no longer than a minute when they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching at a high rate of speed. They could see what appeared to be a minivan speeding its way towards them.

Slinkman: (at the wheel of the van) I mean when they tell someone the wait will be ten minutes then one should expect to be waiting just ten minutes. (he looked down at the locator to see how close they were to Nate. The screen read two minutes till subject is reached) Two minutes huh…two minutes my eye-stalks.

All the while his passengers, who were all the scouts that volunteer to come, were hanging on for dear life.

Raj: Mr. Slinkman is quite the stickler for punctuality is he not?

Clam: Very punctual.

As the van sped closer and closer to the guards they began to panic and ended up running into each other and knocking each other out trying to get away from the crazed driver in the minivan. Slinkman stopped the van just short of the now knocked-out guards and the entrance door.

Slinkman: Wow, I guess the locator wasn't lying. Nate must be right inside there and there also appear to be guards stationed but they seem to be sleeping on the job. Ok everyone I need for all of you to listen very carefully. I am going inside to see if I can find Nate. So stay here in the bus until I get back or until McMeusli and Miss Mucus arrive. If I'm not out before they get here then that will be your cue to call the police.

Lazlo: But Slinkman we must…

Slinkman: Lazlo just do what your told please. I know your concerned but I can't guarantee the safety of all of you in there. We don't know what might wait inside there. So just stay put is that understood.

All: (reluctantly) Yes Mr. Slinkman.

Slinkman: Good

We that he left the bus and headed to the entrance. Not knowing that Crystal was watching from not too far off. She had already alerted her dad to a possible raid and urged him to leave at once.

Crystal: (to herself) Oh no this is not happening. Even more meddlers sticking their noses where they don't belong. Now I'm going to have to rush everything. I can't even guarantee that the team will be in place in time. Things are happening way to fast.

Slinkman was now inside the warehouse calling for Nate to answer him when he was confronted by Julius, a gun in one hand and a remote in the other.

Julius: Ah friend I see you've come in search of your young scout I assume. Well he and his brother are in that center chamber right over there. That chamber is now filling with natural gas as we speak. Now if I press this button here, they will be incinerated. We are simply going to hang out here awhile until the police sirens come as I'm sure they will sooner or later. Once they are here, I'll incinerate them and shoot you and while they tend to you. I will make my get away.

He had just finished speaking when all of a sudden he was blindsided by Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen as they swung down from the ceiling of Patsy's whip. Then Julius was met with an onslaught of bean scouts and in the confusion ended up loosing his remote control and his gun. It was then he decided to make a tactical retreat. Gretchen and Edward went after him but were called back by Slinkman.

Slinkman: We've got to get Nate and his brother Jake out of that chamber first or they'll suffocate. Hurry, it's filling up with gas.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam then sprung into action to free the two brothers. Raj first carefully wheeled Nate out of the chamber and then Clam used his horns to cut Jake free and he then cut Nate free once they were out of the chamber.

Nate: Oh man. Lazlo, Clam, Raj, Samson, Edward, all of y'all. I didn't know if I'd ever see y'all again. Thank you so much.

Edward: Yea…Yea don't get all mushy on me. It's the least I could do for what you did for me.

Jake: Well I thank you as well. Now maybe we can find my clothes somewhere. This being half-naked is a little on the embarrassing side.

Edward: (snickering) I'll say. Nice boxers. I'd never wear a pair like those.

Chip: But Edward, you do own a pair of mint green silk boxers.

Skip: It's true. I've seen em.

Edward: (angrily) You guys!!

Skip: I even heard you say they were your favorite pair of underwear.

Edward: Alright that's enough out of you dung heads. I reiterate I would not be caught dead in a pair of boxers like those.

Julius: I wander what you would be caught dead in then?

The group turned around stunned to find Julius standing in the entrance way. He was holding Jake's clothes and he had set them ablaze.

Julius: You wanted your clothes back Jakey boy. Well here they are. Catch!

As he went to throw the flaming pile toward the chamber. Jake managed to order everyone to get to the edges of the room. He was making his way with Nate away from the chamber when the flaming clothes went into the chamber, igniting the gas and turning the cylindrical torture chamber into a blast furnace in the middle of the room.

Slinkman: Quickly, help get Jake and Nate to the perimeter of the room. I'll try the door.

Unfortunately as he feared, the door was locked tight. On the other side of the door Julius watched as the fire in the chamber burned a brilliant blue flame with just a hint of orange. He knew that meant the fire was extremely hot. He wandered how they would die. Would they all bake alive as if in one giant oven or would they all run out of oxygen and suffocate. His extremely morbid side wanted him to stay around and find out but he knew he had to leave. He was starting to turn away from the door when the site of a VW beetle caught his eye.

Miss Mucus: I don't get it McMeusli. I thought all you hippy types despised the new VW beetles.

McMeusli: Give me some credit Rubella. We are just as capable of adapting to this new millennium just as easily as anyone else. We tend to do it a bit more reluctantly though than most.

Miss Mucus: Yea well I guess I see your point…Hey!...I know that guy up yonder in front of that building. That's Julius Creswell, the alleged crime boss of the southwest region.

McMeusli: Think he might know something about our missing scout?

Miss Mucus: Well it sure wouldn't hurt to ask.

So surprised by its appearance that Julius was unable to react when Miss Mucus jumped from the car and began to pummel him as he tried to flee.

McMeusli: Oh man that's brutal. Glad the young ones aren't here to see this. Hey I wander where they are. The van they rented is here.

Just then he heard a tapping on the small glass window on the door. It was Slinkman and he was in obvious distress.

McMeusli: Slinkman…What's going on in there? That looks like one heck of a fire.

Slinkman: No time to explain McMeusli. You have to go shut off the gas.

McMeusli quickly located the nearby gas cut-off and shut down the gas.

Slinkman: Now you have to get us out of here. The key is on Julius. Get it from him and open this door. The heat is unbearable in here and I don't think there's much left in the way of oxygen.

McMeusli: Ok I'll just see if Miss Mucus can…

McMeusli felt a chill go down his spine and he began to shake when he realized there was now a gun to his back.

Julius: So you thought it was going to be so easy did you. You thought that the two of you could overpower me because my bodyguards are down and I'm just a frail old man. You know in just a few minutes, your friends will probably be dead. Your razorback hog friend back there is still alive for now. She's fortunate I was unable to get a shot off. Had to settle with knocking her out with the butt of my gun. I guess old age is starting to effect me some. There was a time when I could reach down to my ankle to get my back-up gun and bring back up and fire in a flash. No matter. I'll just finish her off after I kill you. Probably shouldn't really waste any bullets on you. My daughter Crystal has no doubt gathered a back-up team to help aid in my getaway. Still one last kill for old time sakes. I hate that it should come to this. You and your scouts should have stayed at your little camp and left well enough alone. Now you must all face the consequences of your actions.

Julius was then startled to hear the sound of a gun cocking behind him. He was even more stunned to hear the voice that followed.

Crystal: Put the gun down daddy. Your reign of terror is over.

Julius started to turn back to see if it truly was his daughter that was now betraying him. Before he could make a complete turn, he received a hard punch to the jaw from McMeusli's fist, sending him straight to the ground.

McMeusli: Ouch! Ow…Ow…Why in the world did I do that? There's a slight possibility that I've now broken my hand.

Crystal: Well I'm kinda glad you did that. I would've hated to shoot my father in the back, well literally. Already shot him in the back figuratively you can say. Alright boys, he's all yours.

A small team of FBI agents then descended onto the premises to escort Julius and his bodyguards away. A team of medical personnel also came in to tend to Miss Mucus and, once the door was open, the scouts and Slinkman. Fortunately no serious injury occurred. The most common thing they were treated for was dehydration. Overall though, they had gotten through the situation well. After they were treated on the scene, Slinkman was able to give Jake a spare uniform he kept in case Lumpus needed it. It was a tight fit but comfortable. He was just glad to have some more clothes on finally. While Nate stayed around his fellow scouts to discuss what they had all been through, Jake had approached Crystal in order to try and find out exactly what had gone on.

Crystal: Jake I…I

Jake: Have some explaining to do well that's a no-brainer. So just who are you? FBI, DEA, ATF, what?

Crystal: Actually none of the above, well the FBI since I had been informing them about operations in my father's organization. I kept my identity a secret from them though till now of course.

Jake: But why?

Crystal: Oh come now Jake, you know that with the last name of Creswell I would always be suspected of being in my father's crime organization. There was no way to escape my father's wicked name, no way except to bring it all down. Well that day has finally come and it would have come sooner but you…

Jake: Well go on. Kept getting in the way, is that what you want to say. I kept sticking my nose where it didn't belong. So I deserved to be tortured like I was just because I kept getting in the way. He had to bring my brother into this just because…

Crystal: No Jake. That was never part of my plans. God knows Jake I didn't want any harm to come to you. I especially didn't want any harm to come to your brother. Things had just spiraled so far out of control that there was nothing I could do. I was fortunate enough to be able to put together this small team of agents and coordinate the rescue vehicles to help all affected by this in the time I did. Jake…I love you and I…

Jake: Oh don't even use that word after the way you used me. How could you utter those words you stupid bit…

He had to stop himself when he realized that Lazlo and Nate were now right beside him.

Lazlo: Um…Mr. Jacob sir…I know it's not my place but I think you should give her another chance. After all if she didn't have any feelings for you like you may think, then why did she stick around? She didn't have to stay and explain all this to you. She could have just walked away and maybe never see you again.

Nate: Lazlo's right brother. She didn't want any of this to happen. She was just trying to clear her name. Something that I have succeeded in doing with our family name. Please don't let a new grudge take hold of your life. You've just let one go. Give her a chance.

Crystal: Thank you boys for your support but ultimately you can't make that decision for him. It's up to him what happens now. I guess I should go back to the office and pack up my things.

Jake: Wait…Crystal. I didn't say you were fired, at least not yet anyway. I need you to stay and run things. It's about time that I get back home for a little while. Maybe there I can sort things out.

Nate: Oh Jake you mean it. You're finally gonna come home.

Jake: Yes…yes I am and when I return, Crystal, I better not hear of anymore of this playing secret agent babe on company time. I hope that you will keep things running smooth and uneventful at the company while I'm gone and maybe there'll be a future for you there and maybe, just maybe, a future for us.

Crystal: I'd like that love. I know you are still very upset about what has happened but do you think we could seal the deal with a kiss.

Jake: You know I could never resist your invitation for a kiss love.

The two then embraced and kissed.

Edward: Oh...ewww… Hello I was almost baked alive just a little while ago. I didn't need to see this.

Lazlo: It's not icky Edward. It's so romantic.

Edward: Sometimes I really worry about you Lazlo.

Just then Dan came driving up in the handicap van and he barely let the van come to a complete stop before he had jumped out to greet Nate and Jake, happy to see them both alive.

Dan: It's so good to see you two. I was starting to fear the worst. I tried to get here as fast as I could but arranging for the van to be airlifted was more time-consuming than I had anticipated.

Jake: Well Dan, there's no harm done. We're all safe. There is one thing you could do for me.

Dan: Of course sir. What will it be?

Jake: Take the plane ticket that I was gonna give Nate and give it to Liz my secretary. She has family in Atlanta and I would like for her to go see them and spend some time with them. She can use the company's expense account to pay for her return flight. Also call Amtrak. Make the arrangements for my and Nate to travel on the Southwest Chief, Capitol Limited, and Crescent. Once that's done, go and travel the country awhile. You can use the expense account for fuel, hotel, and gas. It's your time to do what you want. I just require you to drop us off at one last place before you begin your vacation. That of course being the station downtown.

Dan: Right away Jake. And thanks.

Jake: No my ole friend, thank you for all that you've done. Now Nate, say goodbye to all your friends. We need to get to the station by 12:45.


	6. Epilogue

Location: Atlanta Amtrak Station

Time: September 4, 2006 at 8:10 A.M. E.S.T.

Gathered on the station platform on a slightly foggy morning in Atlanta were three particularly excited people waiting on the Crescent train from Washington D.C. The two adult coyotes being James and Janice Crisp, eager parents awaiting the arrival of their sons, one Nate that had been gone just the whole summer and the other Jake having been gone for what seemed like ages. They had been contacted not too long ago by Jake informing them that their train had just crossed the long bridge over the gorge near Toccoa. The train was schedule to arrive at 8:13 but all indications were that it was going to be a couple of minutes early. Also waiting with James and Janice was Sarah Swift, a young 11 year old coyote who had been friends with Nate since second grade. Both families being real close, Sarah's parents didn't mind if she went with Nate's parents to the station. The drive to the station from Mableton was surprisingly smooth. Then again it was Labor Day and most of the holiday travelers had made there way out of the city a long time ago. Before long the sound of the train was nearing and they could see it in the distance.

Janice: James, look…It's here…Our boys are finally home. I can't wait to hear about little Nate's summer at camp.

James: Yes and I also can't wait to hear what has been happening with ole Jakey. I hope his appearance hasn't changed to drastically in these past two years.

Janice: You don't need to worry about that dear. Remember the photo he sent us last Christmas. You saw he let that hair of his grow out into a ponytail. If it wasn't for the fact that I'll be too busy hugging him and listening to what he's been up to, I'd cut that thing off the instant he arrived.

James: Now Janice dear, he's all grown now. What he does with his hair should be none of our concern now.

Janice: He may be all grown but he's still my baby.

Sarah: It's pulling up now (she said pointing as the massive locomotive made its way alongside the platform) All the letters he sent me described a good bit of what he did at camp but it will be great to hear it from him.

Janice: Very true dear. They'll probably both be talking nonstop well into the night and you know I wouldn't have it any other way.

Once the train had completely come to a stop, the passengers began to unload from the coaches. Having been in the handicap accessible room in the first sleeper car, Jake and Nate were one of the first to get off and were instantly descended on by the three-person welcoming committee their to greet them. Now news about the capture of Julius Creswell had already broken all over the country, including in Atlanta so they were aware of what went on in New Mexico but the FBI team that Crystal brought to that warehouse were the ones credited with the bust. Maybe in time Jake and Nate would reveal the full details about their involvement but they felt that now was not the time to do it. What was known to the family was what Jake told them, that his girlfriend, the daughter of Julius Creswell had been the one that brought on the downfall of her father and his criminal empire. Jake felt that if they knew all he went through to meet this end, they would probably never forgive her. He was still having a hard time completely forgiving her; especially since little Nate also became involved in all this. Still he was beginning to see how none of it was supposed the happen the way it did. Of course in this life, nothing ever happens as planned. Nate's paralysis being a case-in-point, yet out of that tragedy came a strong and courageous young boy that no one could help but be proud of. So maybe out of all the recent events, something great will come concerning his relationship with Crystal.

Janice: Welcome home boys. It's so good to see you and Jake, oh Jake it's been so long since I've seen your face.

Jake: Yes mom I know. I have been away much too long. I apologize. It took awhile but little Nate finally got it through my hard head that I didn't need to keep hiding away from those I love just because of that darn accident. I had let myself believe that if I stayed to near, you'd be reminded everyday of how it was my fault that Nate can't walk.

James: Son…what happened was an accident that could have happened to anybody. Yes the effects of the accident were devastating but it doesn't mean that our love for you was shattered that night as well.

Jake: I know that now…deep down I always did. It's…dang it's just so good to see you again.

Janice: Yes…son…same here.

Nate: I've really missed y'all as well. I can't wait to show you the scrapbook from camp.

Jake: You should definitely show them the video you sent me for my birthday. It was hilarious.

Sarah: Oh…I would love to see that as well. Is that the one with them water-skiing?

Nate: Yup…a lot of them really caught on well for the most part. I assume you still water-ski a lot.

Sarah: Of course. Someone has to carry on in your absence from the sport.

Nate: Yea…I may have told you this many times before but thanks for getting me into water-skiing.

Sarah: You were a quick learning back then as I recall. You were 8 when you started as I recall.

Nate: Oh yea…I remember I had to take it up because I didn't want you, being a girl, to be better at something than I was. I guess that's why I took to it so fast because of that silly drive to be better at it than you. Seems so ridiculous now that I look back on it, I just wish I was able to do it with you now.

Sarah: I know I'd like that too. Hey I meant to tell you that I won a trophy for my age group in a recent competition.

Nate: That's awesome. You'll have to show me once we get back to Mableton.

Sarah: I sure will. Have to remember to get a photo of you and me with the trophy.

Nate: I'd like that a lot.

Jake: I have some news for you Nate that you will also like. I have decided to take the summer off and leave the office to Crystal so that I can be Camp Kidney's Sports and Activities Director.

Nate: You mean it bro. That would be so cool. I would love to have you there. You can see for yourself just how much fun I have there.

Sarah: That reminds me of some more news to share. I have convinced my parents to let me become a Squirrel Scout and spend the summer at Acorn Flats.

Nate: That's great. I know you'll love it there.

James: Well I'm glad to see your journey here was a safe one. Now it's time to complete the journey. Let's go home.

Janice: Yes…there's much more catching up to do there. Sarah, you've been giving permission to stay with us till lunchtime when they will be coming to eat with us.

Jake: Whew…don't mention food just yet. We had a big breakfast on the train.

Nate: Yea…they sure know how to feed ya.

Janice: (snickering) understood. James dear, we better get moving before the traffic gets too bad.

The group then left the station and headed for the van that would take them back to Mableton, bringing a close to the adventurous summer of Nathaniel Lee Crisp.

**The End**


End file.
